thefollowingfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Torres
Paul Torres, also known as Billy Thomas, was one of Joe's Followers. Biography Pre-2013 Originally from El Paso, Texas, Paul was often beaten by an ex-Marine friend of his father. At the age of 12, he had enough and smashed the man's head and pushed him down a staircase. In 2008, Paul joined Emma Hill and Jacob Wells as a Follower of Joe Carroll. When Emma sent him and Jacob to kill a girl, he learned Jacob's secret that he had never killed anybody. 1.09 "Love Hurts" In 2010, Emma suggested that Paul and Jacob pretend to be a gay couple in order to watch over Sarah Fuller. Paul protested that he and Jacob were straight, but the two shared their first kiss anyway.1.03 "The Poet's Fire" Under the aliases of "Billy Thomas" and "Will Wilson," Paul and Jacob watched Sarah for over 3 years, gaining her trust. Over time, Paul got to know Jacob very well and viewed him as his best friend and kept his secret about not having killed anybody. In 2011, the charade was complicated by the two making out on their couch, out of view of Sarah. 1.03 "The Poet's Fire" Paul fell in love with Jacob, but Jacob was torn between him and Emma as a result. They waited for Carroll's escape and delivered Fuller to him, so he could finish his "work." 2013 Paul, Jacob and Emma kidnap Carroll's son, Joey, under Carroll's commands, and bring him to a farmhouse in upstate New York. While the three wait for further instruction, Paul finds himself as the third wheel to Jacob and Emma's relationship, as Jacob refuses to acknowledge his past relationship with Paul and Emma's own attitude toward him is overtly hostile. He tries to make peace with Emma, but she just slashes his arm with a knife stating he should stop getting close with Jacob and smugly walks away. Paul attempts to assert his own heterosexuality by seducing a convenience store clerk named Megan, who he abducts and brings back to the farmhouse after she refuses to sleep with him. When Jacob tries to free Megan instead of killing her, Paul and Emma recapture her, and the two bond by kissing and showering together. After Jacob guiltily returns, Paul and Emma embrace him, and the three of them sleep together. 1.04 "Mad Love" His relationship with Jacob is tense the next day as Jacob asserts that he is not gay and Paul questions why Jacob must label everything. After killing an elderly couple, the Sullivans, when Joey runs to them for help, Paul returns to the farmhouse and ends up taking Ryan Hardy hostage when he tries to rescue Joey. After Jacob reveals Emma left and took Joey with her, during the confusion, Ryan manages to procure a knife during one of their scuffles, and ends up stabbing Paul and escaping, while SWAT opens fire on the house. As Emma has already escaped with Joey, Paul tells Jacob to leave him, but Jacob refuses. Luckily for them, Jacob drives off with Paul after two of Joe's followers impersonate SWAT and help them get away. The next morning, Jacob tries to call Emma demanding why she left them, but she hangs up, tearfully. Paul then weakly thanks Jacob for not abandoning him. Jacob brings Paul to his parents' lake house, where Jacob's mother tends to Paul's wounds the best she can. Paul has developed sepsis and will die unless taken to a hospital, but they would both be captured. Paul asks Jacob to kill him instead, letting himself be Jacob's first knowing he doesn't have long. He declares his love for Jacob after thanking him for everything, and Jacob tearfully smothers him with a pillow, fulfilling his debt to Paul for keeping his secret. In "Guilt", Paul continues to be shown despite being dead in Jacob's hallucinations, having become deranged after killing Paul who tells Jacob to kill Emma, stating she can't be trusted. Jacob begins to lose and just asks for him to leave, to which he starts to even stab him despite him being an illusion. Paul finally leaves after Jacob finally realizes he's right and officially breaks things off with Emma over her abandoning them stating because of her he was forced to murder his best friend and threatens her saying "I'd watch my back if I were you" to a scared Emma. Known victims *Unspecified date: Unnamed friend of his father (smashed his skull and pushed him down a flight of stairs) *Unspecified date in 2008: Robyn Stewart (stabbed repeatedly in his car; body was presumably buried) *2013: **Two unnamed police officers **Sarah Fuller (abducted; later killed by Joe) **Megan Leeds (abducted; presumably raped; intended for Jacob to kill her; was later rescued) **Clark Sullivan and Nora Sullivan (butchered) **Ryan Hardy (held hostage at gunpoint; escaped) Trivia *Since he revealed to Emma Hill that Jacob Wells had never killed anyone out of the group, it's implied that Paul has killed people before the Sullivans. This was eventually confirmed in Love Hurts. *Paul is known to wear glasses only in flashbacks. Either he didn't need them anymore or he was wearing contact lenses later on. *Paul is originally from El Paso. (Love Hurts) *Paul was the first male main character to die during the series. References Category:Main Characters Category:The Followers Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Deceased followers Category:Antagonist